Smoking
catching a smoke.]] Smoking is the practice of inhaling and exhaling the smoke given off by ignited tobacco products. This generally refers to the smoking of cigarettes and cigars, but may also include some narcotics such as marijuana. Universally, the practice of smoking represents severe health hazards to the individual, as well as those in the immediate vicinity, who may suffer the effects of second-hand smoke. Nicotine, the prominent chemical used in the production of most tobacco products has extremely addictive properties. In many instances, the practice of smoking is looked down upon in social situations. Many locations prohibit the practice of smoking including public transportation and most businesses. With the exception of some usage of medicinal marijuana, the practice of smoking a joint is illegal in many places. Smoking appears in nearly all forms of fictional entertainment, but its obvious use has diminished greatly over the past several decades as public awareness of the dangers of smoking have increased as well as the harmful influence it poses to children. In media, smoking was rather commonplace up until the late 1980s. Since then, it can still be found in various films, television programs and print media, but its usage is greatly diminished. In film from Scary Movie.]] * Dracula's Daughter: The male lead of the film, Jeffrey Garth, is persistently seen smoking cigarettes throughout the movie. There is also an unnamed well-dressed Londoner who is smoking a cigarette when he is seduced and killed by the vampire Marya Zeleska. * Eight Legged Freaks: The character of Aunt Gladys from the 2002 movie Eight Legged Freaks was perpetually seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. When the townsfolk of Prosperity, Arizona had to seek shelter in the McCormick Mines to avoid an invasion of giant spiders, Gladys was preparing to light a cigarette until her nephew Chris warned her off, telling her that the slightest spark could ignite the methane deposits in the mines. * Freddy vs. Jason: Freddy Krueger is seen smoking a cigarette in the flashback scene to when he was still human. Gibb Smith flicks a cigarette outside the window at 1428 Elm Street and it bounces off of Jason Voorhees' hockey mask. Shack and his friend are seen smoking a marijuana cigarette at the corn field rave. Bill Freeburg is also seen smoking marijuana at different points in the film, and Freddy Krueger takes on the form of a caterpillar with a hookah a'la Alice in Wonderland. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Vickie smokes a marijuana cigarette while sitting in the camp lodge flirting with Mark. Later, Paul Holt finds the burnt remnant of the joint and remarks, "These kids smoke better shit than I do". * Hellraiser: Julia Cotton is seen smoking throughout most of the film. Frank Cotton smokes a cigarette while still in his "Frank the Monster" stage. One of the moving men is seen smoking. Steve, Kirsty's boyfriend, does a trick where he inverts a lit cigarette in his mouth. There is a man seen smoking at the lounge where Julia picks up her first victim. * House of Dark Shadows: Professor Stokes is seen smoking during the dinner scene. An ashtray is placed right next to his plate. * Hybrid: Some jackass working in a warehouse is smoking a cigarette in front of a bunch of opened toxic waste canisters. A supervisor warns him against doing it, but the jackass lights up another one. When the man admonishes him for this, he flips the cigarette away, which causes an explosion, killing the jackass and blinding the supervisor. * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Joy Ride 3: Roadkill: A man and a woman smoke some meth and the proceed to have sex. * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III: A female reporter on the scene of a story about a mass grave is seen smoking a cigarette. * Night of Dark Shadows: Alex Jenkins smokes cigarettes throughout the movie. * Scary Movie: At the end of Scary Movie, Doofy Gilmore sheds his clumsy unintelligent demeanor and lights a cigarette as he walks down the street. The scene evokes the the 1996 film The Usual Suspects when Kevin Spacey's character, Verbal Kint, acts similarly. * Son of Dracula: In the original Universal Pictures film Son of Dracula, the character of Frank Stanley can be occasionally seen smoking a cigarette. He smokes one in the beginning of the movie while speaking withe Katherine Caldwell outside of Dark Oaks. Later, Doctor Harry Brewster and Professor Lazlo both smoke pipes while discussing vampires inside of Brewster's office. * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Luda May Hewitt is seen smoking a cigarette as she looks out the window of the Cele Community Center as Kemper and his friends arrive. * Tucker & Dale vs. Evil: Chloe smokes cigarettes several times in the movie. In the beginning, Chad is seen smoking a joint. * Wishmaster: The main character, Alexandra Amberson is seen smoking throughout most of the movie. The Djinn, while in both monster and human forms is also seen smoking cigarettes throughout the movie. Raymond Beaumont is seen walking with a cigrette when Alex visits him. In television * Bates Motel :* "Gone But Not Forgotten": After attempting to commit suicide, Bradley Martin is remanded to a mental care facility where she begins smoking cigarettes. * Penny Dreadful :* Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell: Madame Kali smokes a cigarette while taking a blood bath. She extinguishes the cigarette in the bath tub. * Tales from the Crypt :* "Lover Come Hack to Me": The character of Charles takes a few puffs from a cigarette while ruminating over how he married into a vast fortune. * The Walking Dead :* "Bloodletting": After scavanging for medical supplies on the abandoned car highway, T-Dog finds a cigarette and smokes it while Dale looks to find something to treat his infected arm. :* "Them": After the group passed through Richmond, Virginia, Daryl Dixon squirreled away a few cigarettes, which he would smoke in private. After taking a few puffs out of a fresh cigarette, he then put it out on his hand in some sadomasochistic attempt to come to terms with recent events. :* "The Cell": Dwight and Sherry share a cigarette in a stairwell. :* "Sing Me a Song": Dwight and Sherry share a cigarette in a stairwell. This appears to be a daily routine with them. In comics * Hellblazer: The tile character, John Constantine, is persistently seen smoking a cigarrette. His favorite brand is Silk Cut. * Preacher 8 - Jesse smokes a cigarette. MacAvoy smokes a cigar. See also * Appearances of smoking ---- Category:Explicit content Category:Norman Reedus